


Enrapture

by Golbez



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cao Cao's heard tales of General Zhang. Then the man joined his force. Originally written for Musoumeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enrapture

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt and posting of this fic can be found [here](http://musoumeme.livejournal.com/692.html?thread=234420).

He'd heard tales of General Zhang, of course. The man was quite popular in his camp, and stories circulated of Zhang He's courage and striking brilliance. There had been more stories about Wen Chou and Yan Liang than about Zhang, but Cao Cao hadn't bothered listening to any of those: they were all the same. There was something strange about the stories concerning Zhang He, something fascinating.

But still, all the stories had said that General Zhang He was a bold warrior whose grace and skill were unmatched. So it was only natural that Cao Cao found himself staring in surprise at the shockingly effeminate man standing before him.

“My Lord…” Zhang He bowed, clasping his hands together, “It is an honor to join your force.” Beside him, Gao Lan, too, bowed.

“Please,” said Cao Cao, beckoning them to stand, “This victory could not have been achieved without your aid. You have a right to be here.”

Zhang He smiled as he stood, raising a hand to flick away some stray strands of dark hair. “Of course, my lord.”

His eyes twinkled, and Cao Cao narrowed his own at the general. Everything about him was silken and smooth, almost like a woman. Except…not quite like a woman. The Hero of Chaos couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but this general was…

Wait, did Zhang He just wink at him?

***

And many moments later, Cao Cao wasn’t sure how the night had turned out like this. After parting ways with the rest of the generals, he had headed inside for some sleep…only to find that a certain new general had lain out on his bed. _Shall we celebrate our beautiful victory, my lord?_ the other had said, raising a cup of what he had presumed to be wine, _I hope my lord would not mind that I took the liberty of…opening some of his…ah, personal brews._

He should have been angry. He should have had Zhang He punished for such boldness and lack of discipline. Maybe even executed.

But something about those eyes stopped him…the sheer ferocity they burned with, gazing at him with resolute acceptance of what could happen. They were…beautiful.

Grudgingly, Cao Cao took the cup offered to him, wondering briefly how he was going to deal with the boldness of this general as their fingers brushed against each other.

It stopped mattering, though, the moment Zhang He took the initiative to lean up and plant a soft kiss on Cao Cao’s lips.


End file.
